Across the Stars
by bluesands22
Summary: An attack on earth has Emmett and Bella travelling to a galaxy far, far away. Who else gets taken? Will they ever get back to earth? Starts after Bella and Alice rush to save Edward in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight or Star Wars. I just borrow them from time to time to amuse myself.

AN: So I know this it a bit off for me. I've never done a crossover like this before and I hope that I am doing this right. I am trying to do some research on the Star Wars universe to get this as correct as I can. However please note that it is fanfiction so things might vary.

I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Day Trip**

 **Present Day**

 **The Cullen's Home**

Bella sat alone on the edge of Edwards bed as she flipped through a clothing catalogue that Alice had given her to look through. She was alone in the house except for Emmett who got stuck with babysitting her, although it seemed like he thought Bella babysitting was the greatest thing. The others were out hunting since he had grabbed a bear that was nearby just that morning.

After they had saved Edward in Italy Alice mentioned that they were moving back. Most of them anyways.

Carlisle got his job back at the hospital claiming that Esme just didn't like the weather in California and they decided to return. He had been her silent reading partner when she would get up late. She had no idea that her pseudo father had so many books in his office.

Esme took back to her gardening almost as soon as they reached the house. She had taught Bella how to plant various types of plants and the best time of the year to do so.

Rosalie and Emmett were back at the house with them while taking their 'online' college courses. Emmett had decided on website design, while Rosalie had taken up auto mechanic courses focusing on the newer styles of cars.

Alice and Edward had been enrolled once more in Forks High to complete their Senior Year with Bella.

Jasper… Bella sighed closing the catalog that she hadn't been paying attention too. He hadn't come back. Their story to the town was that he had decided to stay in California and attend his classes in person. Within the house though she could almost feel the overbearing tension.

She had tried to tell them that she hadn't blamed Jasper for anything, but they wouldn't listen. Alice had even sat her down telling her that it was Jasper's choice not to return. She'd called him on Alice's phone only for him to thank her for having such a forgiving heart, but he wasn't coming back.

He had apparently met up with two of his old friends and they were traveling. Jasper had told Bella over and over that he understood he could return anytime he wanted, he just didn't feel like the Cullens were where he belonged anymore. Especially now that he and Alice were divorced.

" _Isabella, I am standin' knee deep in a swamp, barefoot. My clothing is ripped and caked with good ol Louisiana mud. As much as I love Ali, she just doesn't understand this side of me. It was time to move on Darlin', don't blame yourself. It was no one's fault. When we met, I needed her to save me from the darkness and she needed to not be alone. We helped each other. We just don't need that help any longer. We are still friends, and I love her. I am just not IN love with her."_

That was the last conversation that she'd had with Jasper about him coming home. Much to Edwards displeasure she had called Jasper many times since discussing other things. She had been so focused on why Jasper hadn't come back home that every time Edward mentioned her and him getting back together she changed the subject saying, "I do love you, but I can't be with you right now. You hurt me, I can't forget that yet. I just want to try a friendship right now."

While Bella and Edward were not together she still came over and saw the family. After a while she had wondered if she had been so upset that Edward had left her, or if it was the family leaving that had upset her the most.

Jasper and Bella talked about everything from school, to her home life and childhood, to what he was doing, or his life. She had very much enjoyed hearing about what he remembered from his human life as well.

He had confessed to her about three weeks ago that he was no longer on the Cullen diet and tried to get her to stop calling. She just gave a small smile in the privacy of her own room while her phone was to her ear "Do you feel better?"

She didn't think she could leave a vampire speechless, but he became silent as the grave for about ten seconds. " _Are you kiddin' me Isabella? I just told you I took human lives and you ask if I am feelin' better? You should be hangin' up and running to Edward."_

"No, you don't scare me Jasper. I know you wouldn't hurt me. You only eat the bad ones, right?"

" _Yes, murders, rapists, pedophiles, the like. Why?"_

She just smiled into the phone once more, "Then you are just making it a better place Jasper."

" _You are a strange young woman Isabella."_

When she wasn't talking to Jasper or being fussed over by Edward and Alice she would sneak down to play videogames with Emmett. Emmett had stepped right back into the role of her big brother after he had dropped to his knees the first time he saw her after returning begging for forgiveness. They fought and then laughed and then argued over who was cheating in the game.

Esme more than once mentioned that one day she might be going to school as Isabella McCarty seeing as they acted like siblings so much. With Jasper gone Rosalie lost her twin and Alice was thinking of going away for a few years.

The rumor was that Rosalie and Edward would play brother and sister, children to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Bella would be a sibling pair that they adopted after their parents had been killed. This would be of course after a year or two in the wilderness of northern Canada while Bella went through her newborn stage.

Rolling off Edwards bed she was about to leave her room when her cell phone that had been on the nightstand went off. Sighing she turned seeing 'Renee' lit up on her screen she walked over picking the phone back up, "Hello?"

" _Oh, good Bella. It is mom."_

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the bed, "I know Renee, my phone lights up with your name when you call. Edward insisted on replacing my old phone with an I-phone when my last one got ruined. What is going on?"

" _He seems a bit bossy. Bella are you sure…."_

"Renee, it is fine. We aren't even together, I am not sure what we are. Friends I hope. Why did you call anyways?" She played with a loose string on the bottom of her shirt while glancing at the large clock on the wall. Six more hours till the others got back.

" _Oh right. I ordered you something from this old antique store. They are holding it for you, but after I ordered it I realized it was for pick up. Can you go get it? It is at this cute little store called Past and Future."_

Sighing I looked back at the clock knowing that I had more than enough time to get to Port Angeles and back before they returned. Emmett could go with me, so I didn't die in a pot hole or something. "Sure Renee, what it the address?"

" _Oh good, they need you there before they close today at five. It is in Downtown Seattle and…"_

"DOWNTOWN SEATTLE! Renee that is almost a four-hour car trip to get there! It is noon now, why would you make that promise?" Bella's raised voice had Emmett opening Edwards door to look at her with a raised brown silently asking if she was alright.

Putting her hand over the receiver she spoke softly, "My mom ordered something for me to pick up today by five, in Seattle. Can you take me? Edward brought me here, so I don't have my truck. I'll pay you for gas."

They could both here Renee on the phone, " _Oh Bella, it was just the perfect little thing. Please say you can make it."_

Emmett just smirked, "Get your coat. I'll leave the family a note. Oh and no worries about gas."

Bella sighed, "Yes Renee, Edwards brother is going to drive me out there to get it. We should be good, but remember how far it is from Forks to Seattle next time. Yes…. Yes… I'll take to you later Renee. Love you too."

Flipping her phone shut she grabbed her charger noting that it was at twenty percent before heading down the stairs. "Emmett, should we call them?"

His large head just shook, "No, I sent a text to my Rosie. There is also a note on the fridge just in case her phone breaks. There phones are off though, they are hunting." Shrugging his shoulders, "Probably best you aren't here when they get back, it can be messy sometimes." He just gave her a grin showing his teeth, and while most people would run at that Bella just walked out into the large garage.

Emmett followed her to his large jeep as he lifted her up into the seat and strapping her into the harness.

Bella looked over at him as he suddenly appeared in the driver's seat with the garage door opening behind them, "Why is there a harness in here?"

"Off Roading, Belly!" He yelled out before smiling at her.

The ride to Seattle was uneventful. They only had to stop twice for gas and Bella's human moments. She had asked him why he had a truck that got such poor gas mileage. He just chuckled and patted the dash, "You leave my baby alone. I don't ask about your rust bucket."

Crossing her arms, "You ALL tease me about my truck. I happen to love my truck."

As they pulled into a parking garage in Seattle Emmett looked at her, "This is the closest parking garage to where that address is, it is only about two blocks away now. No worries."

Nodded as she let Emmett get her down like he had before as they walked out of the parking structure.

When they got to the store the old man had the necklace out on the back counter for her.

She looked up at Emmett as the man handed her a necklace with a teardrop silver pendant about the size of a quarter on it. The pendent had an intricate design on it that reminded her of the wind almost. Showing it to Emmett he nodded before taking the necklace and putting in on her.

Reaching up she felt the pendant resting on her chest.

Emmett just nodded, "It looks good on you, not too flashy."

Bella just smiled, "Make sure Alice doesn't hear you say that, it might disappear."

As they walked out of the store Emmett froze as he looked up. Following his line of sight, she saw something that she didn't think was possible. A large ship probably the size of Forks was hovering over the city, with what looked like smaller ships detaching from it and flying down to the streets.

She didn't hear anything for a moment and then the screaming around her started. The screaming seemed to jar Emmett as well who was now holding onto her upper arm pulling her to him, "Hold on and close your eyes, we need to get out of sight."

Emmett lifter her up against his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist locking her ankles at his back. She didn't want to risk falling knowing that Edward always kept his pace slow with her, Emmett would not have that luxury right now.

Suddenly it was as if she was in a wind tunnel, she could feel him altering direction but never opened her eyes to find out why.

Emmett held her tightly with one hand while he ran, but there was this bright blue translucent barrier that kept appearing on the streets blocking the panicking population from escape. He'd tried touching the barrier once to find it solid, while burning his hand as if it was in fire.

He was beyond confused about what the barrier was, only that even as a vampire he was unable to get through it. Even if he could try, there was no way he was getting Bella through unharmed.

Finally, it was the end of the road, literally. Emmett turned to run down an alley only to find it blocked by the field with people looking up at it in terror, the other two side streets where already blocked, and a fourth appeared behind himself and Bella. A fifth appeared over the top of them and the square cage was completed.

They were trapped.

Emmett looked around as the other humans seemed to fall unconscious around him in the box. Adjusting his hand, he pulled Bella away from him as her arms and legs dangled at his sides only to be greeted with her unconscious face.

Pulling her back to his chest as the box around him started to move upward in the sky. The same blue field under his feet although that one didn't seem to burn him. There were three other people in the box beside him and Bella and he quickly gathered them in his arm before slamming his foot down on the bottom to break free. He would land hard, but they wouldn't be taken.

Unfortunately, the bottom didn't break. No matter how hard he slammed into the bottom it held with a force stronger than his own.

Putting the others down he only kept Bella in his arms as he watched about a hundred other field boxes with people lifting into an opening of the ship.

Keeping his eyes open as he watched dozens of android type robots surrounding the boxes as they reached the floor. The people were woken and taken at gunpoint out of the large hanger to make room for more to land.

When it was finally their turn Emmett crouched down and closed his eyes until he heard Bella's heart rate indicate that she was awake. Opening his eyes, the android just kept repeating "58. 58. 58. Follow me."

He sat Bella next to him and walked but kept her hand firmly in his own, so they wouldn't be separated. "Just stay with me Bella."

Emmett saw her nod from the corner of his eye as he glanced out the opening of the ship once more. They had to be hundreds of feet into the air at this point. His eyes picked up the shimmer of a clear field at the opening, the boxes and inside the ship must have oxygen because he knew they were too high for humans to breath without assistance now.

Finally, they were led to a room like cell with 20 other people in it. There was barely enough room for everyone to sit on the floor, luckily Emmett really didn't get uncomfortable, so he pulled Bella onto his lap, so she could rest.

Looking out a small circular window that was across from their cell Emmett watched as the bright daylit turned dark.

The panic in the room erupted as they realized they were leaving Earth's atmosphere.

Where were they going? Who were these robots working for?

Emmett just held Bella closer as he wrapped her within his own jacket over hers to give her added warmth, as the temperature dropped in the room.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Cullen's Home**

 **Around five pm**

Rosalie walked at a steady pace along with Alice and Edward while Carlisle and Esme brought up the rear of their group. They had decided to come back early after Alice had a strange vision about Emmett and Bella in some kind of a shop. She had tried to look again, but she couldn't seem to have another vision at the moment.

Rosalie had turned on her phone along with the others, but they didn't seem to get any reception where they were.

They were maybe about 50 yards from the house when Edward stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, "I don't hear Bella's heart beat, or Emmett."

That was all he said before he took of running into the hose with Rosalie on his tail. Pulling her phone out of her pocket once more. But Edward was already standing in front of the family holding up a note with Emmett's handwriting on it.

"Took Bells to Seattle. Her mom needed something picked up by 5pm today. Will be back around around 8. She will call Charlie on the way. You know you are gonna miss me! Emmett"

Crumpling the note in his head before turning to Rosalie who was now listening to her voicemail with pretty much the same message. Although in her voicemail there was a lot more romance and innuendos that Edward felt were entirely inappropriate to be said to a dear one, let alone to be left on a voicemail that could be overheard by a third party.

Esme just smiled calmly, "Well Emmett will probably get her something to eat while they are out. It seems like he covered everything."

Edward simply pulled out his phone and tried calling Bella's cell only to receive an auto message from the service provider, " _We are sorry, but the number you reached is out of the service coverage area. Please try again later. Goodbye. Beep."_

Frowning as he stared down at his phone for a moment before he dialed again quickly only to receive the same message.

Rosalie tried calling Emmett, but received the same message about his phone being out of the coverage area. She looked to Carlisle, "How is that possible, our phones can be reached pretty much anywhere on the planet."

Raising his hands Carlisle tried to calm everyone down, "Alright, maybe the cell towers went down. Let me try to call the hospital, I am supposed to check in this afternoon anyways." Pulling his own phone out and dialing the familiar number. The phone rang three times before a frazzled voice picked up the line, "E.R. room, Forks Hospital this is Nurse Showner speaking."

Carlisle furrowed his brown a bit at her frazzled tone, "Hello Natalie, this is Dr. Cullen. I was just calling in to see if I needed to come in today, Dr. Marks mentioned that you were already filled yesterday. I offered to come in to help if needed. Is everything alright? You sound winded."

The Cullen's could all tell the nurse was stressed as she tried muffling the receiver telling someone that they were full, and patients needed to be moved according to their injuries to other parts of the hospital.

When the muffling stopped she sighed and as if she'd forgotten that she was on the phone, "OH DR. CULLEN! I am so sorry, it has been a madhouse with the attack. If you can come in that would be great, I guess the Chief on call has been to busy to try and call others in. We are over capacity, patients are lining the halls."

After the 'bear' attacks last year when the nomads were running around a fear shot through him wondering how many at the hospital were bitten. "Attack?"

More commotin filled the phone, as order were shouted in the background at the hospital, "Yes, the attack in Seattle earlier today. Pretty much every hospital in Washington is filled. Some are calling it a terrorist attack on the news, but with what was seen on the news…. It is terrifying! Not only the victims, but people having car accidents trying to flee the area. Heart attacks. Panic attacks. You name it. Are you coming in?"

Esme ran to the front room turning on the large wall hung television only for the room to see what she was talking about as Carlisle finished the phone call. "Yes, I will be in as soon as I can. See you soon."

As the picture blinked on the television there was a picture of a grey spacecraft hovering over a building top on the screen, floating blue squarish orbs with what looked like people inside, flashes of blue on the streets, the sounds of people could be heard screaming in the distance.

Rosalie sighed a bit irritated, "Sorry, I try to tell Emmett to turn off his movies when he is done."

Carlisle put his hand on his adopted daughters arm, trying to calm what he knew would be panic. "That is the local new Rose. That is downtown Seattle."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **AN: So? Should I continue? Sorry guys, I just saw the new Star Wars movie and I couldn't help but think about combining it with something else. I am not entirely sure about the pairings in this fic yet. Obviously, there is EmmettxBella as far as a brother/sister thing. Edward and Bella were not back together, but they were working on it. I'll be honest though, I don't like their pairing. Once I figure it out I will update the information.**

 **Also, I am looking for a Beta for this story. Please let me know if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight or Star Wars. I just borrow them from time to time to amuse myself.

 **Chapter 2: This is really happening**

 **2 Weeks Later**

Bella squirmed uncomfortably on Emmett's lap again as she tried turning over in her sleep. His large arms guiding her so that she wouldn't fall off his lap or bump into one of the people squashed in next to them.

"Sorry Em. I just can't…my legs are cramping" Her face bunched up as she tried to hold in the tears that were once again threatening to fall as she absent minded played with the pendant on her necklace. She had only had one major breakdown after being crammed into this cell with the others, and had been trying to hold off anymore tears.

Rubbing her back up and down trying to relax her while his other hand rubbed her leg to work out the cramp. Though there wasn't much else he could do to help her. He nodded, "Don't worry about it. It isn't like you can hurt me."

She looked up at him and frowned her voice lowering even though the people next to them were asleep, "Your eyes are starting to get dark Emmett. Still gold, but they aren't bright anymore. You said you could go four weeks without needing to feed right?"

He swallowed the venom in his mouth ignoring the slight burn that he'd started feeling overnight, his own tone low. "Yes, but that is under normal circumstance. This is not normal Bells, this is being sandwiched into a buffet and I will be a starving man. Though considering no one has been allowed to shower, the smell is certainly keeping my appetite at bay. At least they give you guys four times a day to go to the restroom." Leaning his head back against the wall as he closed his eyes, "Three more days till I will need to hunt, after that though, I could snap."

Opening his dark gold eyes to look into her chocolate ones, desperation showing in his eyes. His voice low so only she had to strain to hear him. "After the three days are up Bells, I want you on the other side of the cell with her", Nodding his head to the long haired brunette girl sleeping with her head on Emmett's other shoulder. "Find one of the larger men to hid behind. Do you understand me? I usually hunt about every 2-3 weeks, I will be starving. If I snap, I don't want to snap on you."

Bella looked out at the men, women, and children sleeping around them. Sighing she nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder silently hoping they would be released before then.

She fell asleep on his shoulder once more as the waited for anything to happen. It must have been another cycle because the shield door opened and everyone stood while the robots went through and handed everyone a bowl of what was supposed to be food.

Bella looked down at her bowl, it was typical grey slop that looked like someone had scooped it with an ice cream scoop. Two scoops for everyone, it didn't matter if the person was a baby or the overweight man in the corner that grumbled, but no longer voiced his complaints about how much he got.

 **-Flashback-**

 _They hadn't been in there a half day when a large man tried to take an elderly woman's bowl because he was starving. Emmett had dropped Bella on the floor in his vacated seat and knocked the man away from the woman. After returning the woman's bowl she could see him threatening the man, but she never heard his words._

 _The man stopped complaining and pretty much hadn't said a word in the past 2 weeks._

 _When Emmett had returned she asked why he had been so hard on the man. After sitting her on his lap so she could eat he simply said, "Crowd control. When humans panic, people die. If he'd kept it up, others would panic." He slid one of his scoops into Bella's bowl and the other into the young woman's bowl next to him while putting his finger to his lips, silently asking her to keep it quiet._

 _Bella took a better look at the girl with deep blue eyes who was probably in her early 20s and saw that she was pregnant. Turning back to face Emmett she just smiled at him, before eating her slop._

 **-End Flashback-**

As they all sat back down with their food Emmett fell into his regular habit of giving Bella and the girl next to them who they now knew as Jennifer his food.

After a week the girl stopped giving Emmett questioning looks about giving them his food and water. She must have known something was different about him, but she never vocalized it for which both Emmett and Bella were thankful. Jennifer had more trust in her eyes than Emmett was used to seeing in a human.

Sighing as he leaned back as he thought about Rosalie and how much he missed her. He missed her hand running through his hair while they laid together talking about whatever came to mind. Running through the forest together without a care in the world.

He didn't even want to think that he might not ever see his angel again. Forever was a long time, but he assumed travelling through space was still beyond Earth's cabilitilty. He would need to find a way back home to her one day.

Bella was his little sister, and Jennifer was in a horrible situation on her own. He liked being able to take care of them and protect them, there wasn't much else he could do in this cell without giving himself away.

If there was one thing Jasper taught him, never give away the upper hand when there was nothing you could do about it.

He figured he had a good hand to deal with being a vampire when the time was right. However, he was on a ship in outer space. Force fields that he couldn't break were throughout the ship. Most importantly a ship he couldn't fly.

He had to wait until they landed, which would be soon hopefully.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **2 Days Later**

As Bella turned over to face Emmett after waking up she couldn't help but frown. Jennifer was facing away from Emmett rather than sleeping on his shoulder like usual.

Looking up at Emmett the questioning look slid off her face when she looked into his completely black eyes. She saw his jaw tense before he spoke so low that she could barely hear him. "I think you should go to the other side now."

She felt her stomach clench as she heard the growl in his voice. Reaching over her hand latched onto Jennifer's shoulder as she shook her, "Come sit with me."

Before they even had a chance to there was a scream from outside the cell, perhaps another cell. The scream quickly turned into multiple screams as if an entire room was being attacked.

Bella felt Emmett's grip on her waist tighten to a painful point, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as she watched the robots escort a group of people past their cell.

There were only about ten of them, all women and children though. Not one man in the group, suddenly she felt colder than she ever had. Where they going to separate her from Emmett?

After the group left she could hear men yelling from down the hall. Yelling for their loved ones to be returned to them.

Ducking her face in Emmett's chest he just growled loudly causing more than a few gasps from the people around them as he tucked her into his chest more.

It was silent again for about an hour before the robots appeared at their door.

They all had weapons and had them pointed at the group, "Stand and face the doors."

Most people were stalled at rising, the weeks had left everyones legs cramped and sore. Emmett had stood while holding Bella to him before reaching to help Jennifer to her feet.

Once everyone was on their feet the doors opened. Emmett was fighting his hunger and rage at this point. Bella just rested a hand on his arm as she tried to calm him as best she could in the situation.

"Follow."

That was all they said as the 'leader' began walking in the same direction that the small group had gone an hour before. They were all escorted through a door into a dark room, the only light coming from a larger wall in front of them that looked like one of the glowing blue fields. The only differently was they couldn't see through this one.

Suddenly without any warning the solid field disappeared and the room was engulfed in bright sunlight blinding everyone in the room. No one had seen sunlight in over two weeks and it took a moment for them to be able to see again.

When Bella's vision finally came back she looked up from being encased in Emmett's arms. Gasping slightly when she saw his sparkling skin, his black eyes darting around as he held her close.

She looked around and saw everyone staring at him in shock, even Jennifer looked as if she was going to faint for a moment.

Glancing away from their group she saw the robots had their weapons aimed at the group, no. They had their weapons aimed at Emmett.

Suddenly there was a man with greying hair dressed in long purple robes with orange and gold trims walking towards them, "Oh, another one. Good good, they fetch a good price." He looked directly at Bella before looking back to Emmett, "Is that girl going to fill you up or will you need another?"

Bella looked up worried at Emmett, but his black eyes stared at the man unblinking. "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" His voice came out as a growl, Bella could almost hear his control snapping.

The man just nodded before pointing to two men she assumed were soldiers of some sort. "Grab two large ones that might not last on the planet."

Before she knew what was happening the overweight man that Emmett had argued with the first day and another tall man without an arm were dragged from the groups. Bella cringed as she saw the war raging in Emmett's eyes, she knew that he hadn't slipped in over thirty years or so. "I won't blame you."

She didn't even know if he heard her at that point as a snarl erupted from him as the soldier holding the overweight man slit his throat spilling his blood out onto the metal floor of the room.

Bella could see the people screaming around her, she could see them trying to run in panic. She could not hear them though.

All she could hear was her own heart thumping in her chest as she watched Emmett run from her side to the man. He snapped his head to the side breaking his neck before sinking his teeth into his neck. He drank so fast that he seemed to drain the man in mere seconds before the other man's throat was slit and shoved in his direction.

As she watched her brother drain the second man in the same fashion as the first her heart broke for him. She knew Emmett would hate himself for this even though it was far beyond their control. She silently promised to help him as best she could to get back on his chosen diet.

As Emmett dropped the man's lifeless body to the floor with a thud he blinked before looking around him. He hadn't spilled a single drop but he was being stared at as if he was drenched in blood.

As his eyes found Bella's she gave him a small smile before walking towards him slowly. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as best she could to hug him, "I am so sorry Em. I promise we will fix this."

He went to open his mouth to speak to her, his usually golden eyes shining brightly in a reddish orange. "I wasn't strong enough, I.."

Hugging him closer as he wrapped his own arms around her, "Their blood was spilt and you were starving. No one came blame you for that."

The man that had given the order stepped forward eyeing the pair curiously, "Was that not your food source? I know some of your kind fed in the cells without prompt. The ones that didn't fed when blood was spilt. You however, are the first of your kind that looks, guilty. You are holding one very close as well."

Emmett tucked Bella close behind him, "She is my sister. I won't harm her. I feed from animals, my family doesn't take human life. I was starving and wasn't thinking straight when you had them…"

Emmett looked over at the bodies on the floor. "Animal, I eat animals."

The man nodded his head, "Very well that is probably a good thing where you are going. Not too many people around, and the people there are property. That would be bad."

Bella flinched as the man said the word property.

Suddenly one of the robots grabbed her from behind and yanked her away from Emmett. Since it was not a human or animal he hadn't smelt or heard it's movement before it was too late. He turned around growling, "Let her go!"

The greying man shook his head as his hands clasped behind his back as if he didn't have a care in the world that Emmett was obviously not a normal human. "It is hard enough to control your kind and you have a weak link in the girl. It will keep you in line with your new master."

They both stilled as they heard footsteps coming up behind them. Looking over her shoulder Bella's eyes widened as she saw a tall man, maybe a little taller that six feet walking towards them. Her brain was struggling to make sense of what she was looking at.

The tall ' _man_ ', if you could call him that, was covered in varying shades of dark grey hair like an animal. His large ears were each about half the size of his head in length, while thin allowing light to pass through them. He would have almost resembled a large cat if it weren't for the four points protruding from the bottom of his jaw.

He held himself as a human would, two long legs, to arms, ten fingers, and while she couldn't tell due to the boots he was wearing he most likely had ten toes. His shape was human-like, his features cat-like.

He was wearing a dark blue uniform with bright gold accents that reminded Bella of the Cullen's eyes. There was a golden stick of some kind attached to his belt that was about twelve inches long as she watched as a thin woman followed closely behind him with a long straight mark across her cheek, she was sure the stick had done that to her.

Bella shook involuntarily as the woman passed by her. Her dress was open in the back so you could see her skin from her waist to her neck, and it was covered in long criss crossing scars.

A shiver ran threw her as his deep gravelly voice broke through the room, "A new shipment I see, tell me these are better than the last bunch. They were hardly strong enough to do the most basic of chores. I was thoroughly disappointed."

Bella gasped quietly in pain as the robots clawed appendage tightened on her arm. Emmett let out a growl before making to move towards her when one of the blue field popped up around him boxing him in.

The greying man grinned as he gestured to Emmett, "Mr. D'Nar I don't think you will be disappointed. This is a new species. We discovered a few of them within the population while culling a distant planet. You see he looks like the rest of the species, but in fact he is very much different. His strength seemed to be that of 100 of the others, he doesn't sleep, they only need blood to survive. This one has expressed he prefers animal blood, you won't need to worry about him eating your other slaves. While they can be difficult to manage, this one's sister is one of the more delicate ones. Threaten to punish the female and he will stay in line."

The Cat-like man looked from Emmett to Bella a look of interest on his face, "You said there were others?"

Nodding his head the greying man held up his hand, "We had four others on our ship that we'd picked up. Unfortunately we sold those at the last stop after they demolished the slaves in the pens with them. This one won't eat your stock. There were two other ships that made a cull run on their home world, there could be more. Our pull from the planet was about a thousand slaves, only four others were like this one, they are a rarity."

D'Nar nodded as he walked around the field holding Emmett while he visually checked him over, "Strong arms, well built. How much for him?"

Emmett snarled at him, but it was Bella who yelled, "HE ISN'T FOR SALE!"

The greying man stalked over to her with a stern look before backhanded her across the face, "Silence girl, you will not speak unless spoken to." Gripping her jaw tightly in his grip, "Is that understood?"

The man was completely ignoring Emmett slamming himself into the field behind him as he tried to escape. Bella wasn't going to nod in acceptance, but she decided to stay quiet knowing Emmett wouldn't be able to help her. He was only hurting himself everytime that shield touched his skin.

The arrogant man nodded in a gloating manor before turning back to D'Nar. "See? For the brute 200,000 Credits."

D'Nar let a low hiss from his throat as he looked at the man who now wasn't so sure of himself, "200,000 credits? He may be strong, but a slave is a slave. Considering the last 10 filth you sold me all have died due to being weak, I will have him for 100,000 credits along with the female for my troubles. I will also need 10 more strong slaves which I will pay your standard price of 20,000 credits each for. If you do not agree to my terms I think the Republic army will find your shipments suddenly very interesting."

The greying man glanced at Emmett noticing his eyes were on him, he just wanted him gone. "Very well, you may pick the other 10 yourself if you would like." He wove him hand in the direction of the other slaves, Bella watched as D'Nar walked through the rows signaling to the ones he wanted while never touching them. The robots would grab the ones indicated and drag them to where she was already standing.

Bella couldn't help the small smile that she gave Jennifer as she was brought forward knowing that she would go with them.

Looking behind her Bella noted that there were six men, and four woman standing. She was probably the smallest out of all of them. Even Jennifer was about 2 inches taller than her.

Bella was just waiting for them to release Emmett so he could get them out of there. She could see outside, they could run.

As she looked back she saw the field around Emmett lift him into the air about a foot. As the robot holding her chained her hands in what looked like the largest set of handcuffs she'd ever seen before releasing her. D'Nar's guards walked into the room and started jabbing a large staff like object at her and the others, "Walk!"

She turned giving Emmett a lost looked, but it was cut short at a jab to her waist. The guard put a clawed hand on her upper back to shover her forward.

As they exited what she now saw was a opening in the side of a small ship. She realized they must have been taken off the larger ship somehow.

The air was very humid as she looked around seeing the mountains and thick trees surrounding them. Everything part of the trees were green, even the trunks. The ground was a dark grey color like stone, but felt soft under her feet as she walked down a path between the trees.

Looking around further she was stunned to see another planet taking up about half the sky on one side, while the other showed one sun high in the air with another just peeking out from behind the mountains. Though she couldn't tell if it was rising or setting.

Suddenly they all halted in front of what must have been D'Nar's home carved into the side of a mountain. "My name is Darts D'Nar and this is Zygerrian. This is where you will live out the remainder of your days, however long or short that will be."

He gracefully lept from the ground to the top of a stone wall as he began to pace on it back and forth reminding Bella yet again of a large cat pacing. She glanced at Emmett again and then back to D'Nar as he continued, "You are not equal to anyone here except one another, you are filth, you are slaves. You will do what is commanded of you, when it is commanded of you. If you do not you will be punished. I will go easy on you all for your first mistakes, five lashings. After that, you will receive twenty for every mistake! If you live, you will go back to work. If not, well I have well over a hundred of you filth. You won't be missed."

Suddenly the women were forced to head inside towards the left, followed by the men to the right. Right before Bella couldn't see outside anylonger she noticed that Emmett was remaining outside along with the guard as he gave her a slight nod of his head silently telling her to be strong.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Seattle, WA**

While Carlisle had gone to the hospital Edward and Alice had gone the the police station to speak with Charlie.

He looked horrible as he saw the two of them walk in, "Can I help you?"

Edward stepped forward, "Have you heard from Bella or Emmett? We can't reach either of them on the phones."

Charlie sighed as he shook his head before walking into his office silently indicating for them to follow. Shutting the door behind Edward as the siblings sat down in his two guest chairs. "The footage is grainy, but you can see Bella and your brother. "

The screen flickered in black and white showing a group of people staring at something that was distorting the background.

The screen flickered out and then you saw Emmett holding Bella against his chest at the edge of the screen staring up at the object as well before he turned and tried to go the other direction.

The screen flickered out again and then it was as if the footage became even more distorted. Like the camera was seeing through water.

Suddenly everyone in the area fell limp to the floor except Emmett. Even Bella looked as if she was now hanging limp in his arms.

The watery looking area around the people lifted in the air carrying Emmett, Bella and the others up and out of the screen.

The screen kept flickering but Charlie turned it off.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Charlie cleared his throat, "I wanted to thank your father for raising Emmett to be so selfless in trying to save Bella. He never let her go. They are together now wherever that ship took them, I just hope that they take care of each other. Maybe one day they can find a way to come home."

Clearing his throat again Charlie looked at Edward, "Please ask your parents to come here when they can. I guess there really isn't a rush, I know Dr. Cullen is probably busy at the hospital. They should see what happened to their son."

Edward nodded, "I will let them know. I am sure they will be here once his shift is done."

Another nod and Edward and Alice left the station having proof that Emmett was gone.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Another Chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight or Star Wars. I just borrow them from time to time to amuse myself.

 **I guess I should do a warning here. This will go for the entire story. If there is something crazy I will let you know, but there is depression, slavery and violence in this chapter. Also there is an link to the drawing of Bella and the others female slave dresses on my profile. It is hand sketched, but I hope you get the drift. Please enjoy!**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 3: New life**

 **Cullen's House**

 **Three Weeks Post Culling**

Rosalie had barely left her and Emmett's room after he had been taken. Carlisle and the other brought her animal blood in a thermos after her initial shut down. He was the reason she'd lasted so long in this world. The Cullen's helped, but now she felt as lost as she had before finding him in the woods dying of a bear attack.

Carlisle hadn't know what to do for his daughter, near the end of the third week he had decided it was time to call the Volturi again. He had called them along with every Vampire that he'd known how to reach to see if anyone else had been taken.

Of course the smaller covens were easy to answer that since they were physically together. The only coven that we could not reach at all were the Whitlock's. Jasper's phone gave the same message that Emmett and Bella's phones had given about being out of range. Peter, and Charlotte's just kept repeating that their phones were no longer in service.

Alice had been determined to have a vision of at least one of them. After a week of trying to force a vision on Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Peter or Charlotte she collapsed defeated only saying that they were gone from her sight.

Rosalie had dropped further into her dark depression as she heard about Jasper's likely fate. Esme had cried tears that would never fall as she tried to console her daughter.

Aro had told Carlisle that there were 2 of their guard that had gone out and hadn't returned as of yet. Since the lines were all very busy for the first week getting a line out to cell phones was practically impossible.

As he sat in his office dialing his landline phone before putting the phone to his ear. Leaning back in his chair he couldn't get the images that Charlie Swan had shown him on the video. He knew that humans couldn't see the facial expressions that Emmett had been showing due to the quality of the video, but his son had been scared.

It wasn't an expression that he was used to seeing on his exuberant son's face. He'd seen him happy, sad, upset, thrilled, angry, pissed, and many other expressions. Scared was never an emotion that Emmett had shown.

His unbeating heart broke when he'd seen his son's expression mold into panic as the field around them rose up. He'd almost been holding Bella's unconscious body like a small child would a teddy bear for comfort.

After three rings a soft voice picked up the line with a soft, " _Hello?"_

Leaning forward in his chair Carlisle slid his hand to rest on the arm of his chair, "This is Carlisle Cullen and I need to speak with Aro."

" _One moment please."_

The horrible hold music only lasted a few moments before Aro's high pitched voice was heard on the other end. " _Ah my dear friend. Two calls in three weeks, I feel honored. How can I help you?"_

Glancing over to one of the pictures on the corner of his desk seeing his family, including Bella from when they had played baseball in the field only a year ago. "I need help with Rosalie. She's lost her mate in all of this, I am not sure what else we can do for her. Do you have any ideas?"

" _How bad is she?"_

Sighing as he glanced out the window, "She won't move, speak or hunt. I have brought her blood in a container which she reluctantly drank, but it won't be enough."

" _She is in morning for her mate dear friend. Carlisle, I have an offer for you. Bring your family here. There is no use staying there, if we suddenly see ships arriving to return the taken ones you can all run back. However, it is not like they are missing on earth. I've been calling all covens here to discuss this event, you and your family will have your own rooms._

 _Your family may stay if you so wish. I will allow your animal diet as well. Our species was attacked as well, we need to regroup. I've learned that there were seventeen vampires taken from earth that day from coven's, although that number could be low if there were single nomads taken with nobody to report them missing."_

Sighing Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "Our loss was greater than the humans then percentage wise according to population."

Carlisle heard Aro sigh into the phone, " _Yes, there are less than a thousand of us on this planet. The humans have billions."_

Glancing at the door as he leaned back, "I will discuss it with the family. It will be a group decision. I know they won't want to join the guard, will you relax on recruiting them?"

A moment passed before Aro spoke again, " _I will not try and recruit any of my guests, you have my word."_

Nodding Carlisle sat straight, "Thank you old friend, I will discuss it with the family and let you know our answer as soon as possible."

After hanging up the phone he left his office and walked towards Rosalie's room. His voice carrying out through the house. "Everyone please meet me in Rosalie's room we need to have a discussion."

Within seconds everyone was present as Carlisle sat on the edge of his daughter's bed as he held her hand. "I've received an offer from Aro with the Volturi. He has offered his home to us along with other vampires, however our family will be permitted to live there after. There is going to be a discussion about what has happened."

He looked down at Rosalie as her hand gripped his tightly, he knew his daughter's fear of the Volturi and wanted to try and sooth them. "He has given me his word, he will not try and recruit us while we are guests there. We can renegotiate if we choose to stay in Italy."

He looked around the room, "Are we going to the discussion? I told him it would be a family vote. I think we should go, it would be in everyone's best interest to be in a new environment for a while." His eyes flickering to Rosalie.

Edward who had been looking out the window nodded to his father, "I say yes. I will be able to read his thoughts along with anyone else's. It would be best to know everything they do."

Esme sighed and shook her head, "I don't like the idea of leaving. Charlie might need us for something."

Alice leaned against the wall, "No, I don't trust Aro to not attempt to get Edward and myself. You know he has chelsea."

Sighing he looked down at Rosalie, she hadn't moved in days and wasn't sure if she was even listening. Edward had mentioned that her thoughts were just recaps of moments with Emmett or Jasper. Before he could ask for her vote she squeezed his hand, her normally beautiful voice was flat and emotionless. "Let's go."

Edward leaned forward placing a hand on her lower leg, "Rosalie? You do know where we are going right? The Volturi?"

Her dark eyes flickered to Edward, "My mate is gone. My twin is gone. I guess I can't find it in me to fear them."

Alice and Edward both looked away in guilt at her mention of Jasper. He had left due to Edward demands, but he stayed away due to Alice. Rosalie was still mourning the loss of her brother being around when her mate was taken, only to learn that her brother was now gone as well.

With Rosalie's vote making it three to two Carlisle squeezed her hand, "Alright. I will let Aro know we are coming in a week's time. I will need to let the hospital know I need an extended leave to deal with the loss of three children. My family needs to get away."

Esme moved over to Rosalie, "I'll help you pack dear."

With a slight nod of her head Rosalie sat up for the first time in days with something to guide her forward.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Zygerrian Planet**

As Bella was led with the other woman away from the men she felt a shiver of fear go down her spine as she lost sight of Emmett.

The flooring was a dark smooth glossy stone, the walls were a light color and after a moment she realized they were pale wood tiles about six by twenty inches stacked in an offset pattern running the length of the wall. The halls were wide enough that you could probably park three cars across, the ceiling was probably about thirty feet tall.

There were massive windows that were about the size of the front of her house in Forks running down the length of the wall revealing the vast forest surrounding the building.

They were led into a large room probably about the inside size of the Cullen's home. There wasn't much in the room except for a built in wooden bench along the opposite side of the wall as well as smaller benches spaced throughout the rest of the room. Built into the floor was a long oval swimming pool, at the center of the oval on both sides she could see stairs leading down into the water.

As they stepped in closer a young girl about eight-years-old approached them. She silently handed each of them a small blue stone and a sponge.

Bella looked up in panic as she took a closer look at the women in the water only to realize that they were all naked. It was a giant bath. A cold feeling swept over her as she realized she would be losing her clothing very soon. Her last bit of protection.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when what appeared to be an older Zygerrian woman stalked towards them, "My name is Ka'Kia, I am in charge of you slaves. Rags off and get into the cleansing pools. You have everything you need to clean yourselves. Hurry now!"

Ka'Kia's fur was a light and medium mixture of grey. While her ears were as large as D'Nar's her ears drooped a little bit at the tips, her clothing was a dress rather than the uniforms she'd seen so far on the other male and females.

Bella looked at Jennifer who was slowly unzipping her jacket before she looked away.

Forcing her shaky hands to move as she slowly stripped off her clothing, she cringed seeing the state of her clothing as she realized it had been almost three weeks since she'd taken them off completely. She'd tried basic hygiene when she'd been allowed to use the bathroom on the ship, but it had been very minimal.

Trying to cover herself as best she could as she walked into the water with the others.

The water was pleasantly warm as she felt her muscles relaxing with the heat. On a far side of the pool she saw other women bathing small children on what looked like pedestals that came up from the bottom of the pool for them to sit on.

Looking to the stone in her hand and the sponge she dipped the stone into the water. Almost instantly the stone transformed into a solid gelish texture. She rubbed the blob onto the sponge and then her body, the scent reminded her of christmas trees as she scrubbed all over and then used the remaining bit to wash out her long hair. Dunking herself under the water to clean off the soap she couldn't help the happy internal sigh knowing that she was clean again.

After everyone was bathed they were ordered from the water by the woman who was pointing to the young girl who had given them the stone and sponge. She was now passing out a long piece of cloth quietly letting them know it was to dry off with.

Holding up the cloth she frowned seeing it was threadbare, but started drying her body nonetheless. After a while the soaked cloth was doing nothing to dry her as she looked around in frustration. As the humidity in the air left her damp anyways.

Suddenly Ka'Kia walked to her and snapped a solid metal ring around her neck that was designed to look as if there were four smaller rings. The neck ring had a long piece of cream colored fabric hanging from the front of it that felt like lightweight cotton.

After she had clamped the ring she turned away from Bella who was just standing there naked except for the ring and the long loose fabric hanging in front of her. "Pay attention, since you lower being cannot dress yourselves appropriately I will show you once on this girl. Then you will dress yourselves."

Ka'Kia turned back to Bella grabbing the fabric and twisted the long ends around her waist, tying a knot in front of her hips. The simple dress covered her chest and upper legs thankfully falling at her mid calf. Unfortunately, it left her back completely bare from her neck to her waist which was a new sensation for Bella.

Still out of it from her new dress she jerked slightly as Ka'Kia grabbed her arms and force two metal rings up to her upper arms and on each of her ankles.

A feeling on anger started to boil in the pit of her stomach as the realization of what the bangles represented, chains.

She glared at Ka'Kia as she walked around to room snapping the bangles on the others. As the older Zygerrian woman caught her glaring gaze a feral grin crossed her face as she simply raised her hand at Bella.

It was not even a full second later that all of the bangles turned scaling hot on her neck, wrists, and ankles. She dropped to the floor letting out a cry of pain as she tried to get the offending items off her person but they never budged.

Ka'Kia just kept smiling as she watched on ignoring the silent gasps from the other woman, "You all don't need to just worry about your master's whip. You will stay in line, or you will suffer."

She dropped her hand as the Bangles immediately cooled to their former temperature and grabbed Bella from the floor by her arm, "Do you understand?"

Biting back her tears she just nodded at the woman.

Ka'Kia smiled and tugged slightly on Bella's 'collar' seeing the red skin and forming welts, "You people are quite delicate. What ever will you do when you really mess up and get the whip? It will happen you know. Spilling something, break something, speak out of turn, I have a feeling not many of you will make it. It is the end of the day, you will all go to your sleeping quarters, eat, and then sleep. You will begin your work tomorrow."

Releasing Bella she started walking towards the door, "Follow."

They were led out a back door and through a dark narrow hall with no lights or windows. They had only gone about fifty feet when they were led through another door.

As the girls looked around there was a rectangular table with a bench running along both sides that looked as if it could fit only six people. There were five bowels lined up and she assumed there was a kitchen group of slaves that served everyone, even them.

On the other side of the room the hard flooring stopped and a raised mattress was on the floor. The mattress was the only one it the room, but it looked to be about twenty feet across and ten feet wide. There were large pillows thrown along the far side and a few light blankets.

One girl with black hair that his her shoulders could be heard grumbling about having to share everything. "First my bathing and now my sleeping."

Bella just walked over to the table and sat down with Jennifer at her side to start eating as she carefully touched her hand to her neck again. She looked down in her bowl and saw what resembled quinoa, some type of vegetable and what looked like fish.

After the first bite she couldn't stop herself from basically inhaling her bowl. After she was done she noticed that Jennifer and two of the other woman had devoured theirs as well. It tasted amazing, especially after three weeks of that grey slop on the ship.

The fourth was still grumbling about the bedding and bathing situation. She stormed over seeing them eating and all but yelled at them. 'ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME? WHAT IF WE ARE BEING POISONED?"

She pointed to Jennifer, "You are pregnant! How could you just eat that?"

Jennifer looked back to her empty bowl, "Does it matter? They have already told us we were all going to die if we screw up. I'd rather not help them by starving myself. Who is going to help us? The US Army? Marines? Air Force? How about the Coast Guard? Last time I checked their ships don't travel across the galaxy, and they sure as hell don't have the type of technology these people do."

Jennifer put her hand on Bella's shoulder, "Her brother is being kept in a glowing blue force field for fuck's sake!"

With that last comment all eyes went to Bella. The short haired blond woman across from her spoke up softy, "What is wrong with your brother by the way? On the ship. He drank those men's blood, why? Before that he was, I don't know, sparkling when the sun hit him."

Gritting her teeth, "There is nothing wrong with him. His name is Emmett. He is just different. He is my brother and he won't hurt you if he can help it at all."

The black haired girl slammed her hand down on the table in front of Bella, "He won't hurt us? Like those two men he killed?"

Glaring up at her Bella stood, "IF he can help it I said. He was starving and they split their blood, they killed those men. Don't you DARE judge him! I guess since you all saw that and we are likely never going home, you can't ever tell anyone. He is what you would call a vampire. No the sun doesn't hurt him, it just as you saw makes him sparkle like diamonds. Also, garlic, crosses, holy water, all a bunch of baloney. Stakes are too unless you can push one through concrete, even then I am not sure it would do anything. He isn't who you need to fear. He and the rest of the Cullen's actually feed off animal blood. They don't like taking human life."

The girls just stared at her in shock, but Jennifer laid a hand on her shoulder, "I don't fear Emmett. He took care of us, he tried to keep us upbeat. Making little jokes. I would have gone crazy without him."

Bella smiled at her and nodded in thanks, "We should all get to know each other. My name is Isabella Swan, although I prefer Bella. I am 18 years old, obviously my brother is Emmett Cullen who is 20, although he was born in 1915 so he is actually 91. You pick which one you go by. No we obviously are not biological, he kinda adopted me as his little sister. His family took me in as well. I was going to be changed but… We are from Forks."

Jennifer looked around the room, "Jennifer Wallace. I was born and raised in Seattle. I am 19 years old. I am 5 months pregnant and expecting a little boy. My boyfriend was at basic training in the Air Force. So he isn't here.

The short haired blonde woman was next, "I am Jordan Marks. 34 years old, I am a Project Manager at a construction firm. No boyfriend or husband, my ex was a jerk who decided that sleeping around on me was alright. I did have two cats though, I really hope someone found them and took care of them. Oh I was from Seattle."

The girl next to her with light tan eyes, brown ringlet curls and almost a dark caramel skin tone waved to the group. "My name is Miah Stranton, I turned 16 two days before we were taken. I was in high school at Northwest School, but my parents live in Cottage Lake Washington. Northwest is a Boarding school, I am not sure if my parents even know I am gone. I think they were traveling in Europe this month."

Everyone looked over at the black haired woman as she put her hands on her hips, "Tara Canns. I am 27, married and I have two children that I was on my way to pick up after I had finished my job at Starbucks. I was three blocks away when everything happened. I just keep hoping they aren't here somewhere. I just hope they are safe with their dad."

Everyone was quiet for a time until Tara picked up the last bowl and started eating.

The girls stacked their bowls on the table nicely before walking to the mattress. It wasn't too long before they had all found a comfortable position and passed out. After being scrunched up in the cell on the trip here, none of them touched anything.

It was silent until the far door opened and crashed against the wall.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Back to Emmett**

Emmett stood still in the field as he watched Bella be led away with Jennifer and the others. Once she was out of sight a loud noise caught his attention as the spacecraft they had been in took off from the surface of the planet and shot out of sight.

Bringing his attention back to D'Nar he stood there emotionless. Before the beast like man left leaving him outside in the field.

Emmett watched as one of the sun's dipped down setting behind the mountains while the other raised high into the sky, this sun was definitely farther away than the other as the temperature around him dropped a several degrees.

It was about an hour later when D'Nar finally reappeared.

D'Nar looked his most expensive slave up and down before smiling, "You feed from animals yes? Or just not humans?"

Emmett smirked, "Mountain lions are quite tasty, you do kind of resemble one."

He looked around, "I can't say too much more than that since it has always been Humans or animals. The cats on our planet don't talk."

D'Nar grinned before he raised his hand and the field around Emmett shrunk so that it touched his clothing and exposed skin.

As his clothing started to smoulder and his hardened skin burn Emmett let out a roar as he tried to get free. Nothing worked until D'Nar's hand lowered and Emmett caught a glimpse of the control that he hand been holding in his hand internally grinning. "Just lower being animal correct?"

Emmett just nodded his head, "If it talks and has a higher level of thinking I won't touch it. Unless I am starved of course."

Nodding his head D'Nar grinned, "I am glad we could have this conversation. What do they call you on your planet?"

Emmett rubbed his burned arm, "My name is Emmett, I am a vampire. I used to be human, but I was changed. Bella is the only human that knows about vampires. The majority of the population don't know of us."

The Zygerrian nodded his head and raised a curious eyebrow at him, "How did you sister find out about you?"

Emmett smirked, "She is a smart one. She guessed."

D'Nar huffed in irritation, but nodded his head, "You will be released from the field and you will allow me to place this collar on you. Do you understand me?

Emmett let out a growl, "A collar? I don't think so."

D'Nar looked at one younger male Zygerrian guard nodding his head once before the young guard turned and went inside the building.

D'Nar continued speaking as if Emmett hadn't refused him, "You will also start mining the mountain in the morning, being stronger than the other slaves I expect your production to be at least three times more effective than they are. However I will reassess that after your first shift."

Emmett just growled when he continued, "I will have one of the beasts brought to you in the morning for feeding, how often will you need food?"

Emmett clenched his teeth, "Every two weeks is preferable. I am not wearing a damn collar though! Did you not hear me?"

The Zygerrian just nodded, "I will give you one more chance to accept my collar."

As Emmett opened his mouth to tell the man to go to hell, D'Nar raised his hand, "I haven't asked yet. Don't give your answer early. Remember how I said the first mistake would be five lashes?"

Emmett nodded slowly but his attention was drawn by the door opening and the young guard reappearing. Although this time he was dragging Bella by the neck. He frowned seeing Bella in the slave dress and bands. He could see her skin prickling at the now cooler air as she walked barefoot out towards them.

Once the guard reached them he threw her to her hands and knees between D'Nar and Emmett. Her hair falling over her shoulders to the ground.

Bella looked up at Emmett and he could see sleep and confusion in her eyes. Her pale back bare to the nights air as he watched D'Nar pull the long rod from his belt. He flicked it on as a long fifteen foot electrified whip shot out from the end.

He grinned at Emmett who was now flickering his eyes between the whip and his sister's back. "I'll wear the damn collar!

D'Nar smiled as he held up his free hand, "See, that wasn't hard."

With Bella still on her hands and knees D'Nar lowered the field around Emmett as the young guard placed the collar on him followed by wrist and ankle bands.

"Just remember, that collar and bands will shock you just as the field did. You can just move around better with these. Oh and please also remember, now that I've seen how fast you heal. Those five lashes for your first mistake or any mistake after don't have to be on you."

Emmett watched in horror as a grin swept over D'Nar's face, "But just so you don't forget. This is your one warning." He raised his wrist and whipped the lash down once across Bella's lower back causing her to scream out in pain as she fell to the floor.

Emmett tried to get down to her as his eyes turned black seeing the angry red lash mark across her lower back. Smoke rising up from her burnt flesh. The bands shocked him in place and wouldn't let him move, as he was forced to watch as the guard grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away back through the doors.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Well what do you guys think? I didn't want this to be a story where everyone magically gets away scar free. Tough times ahead I think.**


End file.
